listfandomcom-20200216-history
Non Disney Villains Tribute (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version)
Gargamel from The Smurfs * Mok Swagger from Rock and Rule * Ruber from Quest for Camelot * Rasputin from Anastasia * Eris from Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas * Mr. Swackhammer from Space Jam * Carface Curruthers from All Dogs Go to Heaven * Jenner from The Secret of NIMH * Martin Brisby from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Yosemite Sam from The Looney Tunes * Warren T. Rat from An American Tail * Cat R. Waul from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Professor Screweyes from We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story! * Cardinal Richelieu from Dogtanian and the Three Muskhounds * Count Rochefort from Dogtanian and the Three Muskhounds * Injurin' Joe from Tom Sawyer * Steele from Balto * Bluto from Popeye * General Woundwort from Watership Down * Claudandus from Felidae * Prince Froglip from The Princess and the Goblin * Ali Cat from Garfield on the Town * Harry the Heartless from Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase * Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for the Sunstone * Blackwolf from Wizards * Zygon from Starchaser: The Legend of Orin * Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget * Buzz Buzzard from The New Woody Woodpacker * Sharptooth from The Land Before Time * The Snow Queen from The Snow Queen * Fleshlumpeater from The BFG * The Prince from Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss * Count Beajeaux from The Return of Dogtanian * Julius Caesar from Asterix Conquers America * The Grand Duke of Owls from Rock-a-Doodle * Simone Lenoir from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * The Mouseking from The Nutcracker Prince * Napoleon from Animal Farm * The Joker from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * The Red Bull from The Last Unicorn * Rothbart from The Swan Princess * Scar Snout from The Rugrats Movie * The Spirit of the Book from The Care Bears Movie * Transfer from Around the World in Willy Fog * Mr. Burns from The Simpsons * Laird from The Princess and the Pea * The Swarm Lord from The Magic Voyage * Nicholas Cherrywood from The Care Bears Movie * General Wouldward from Watership Down * Meowrice from Gay Purr-ee * The Collage of Crooks from Cool McCool * Muriel and Floyd from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Pit Pat and Pot from The World in David the Gnomes * Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance * Max from Cats Don't Dance * Mr. Grasping Toplofty and O'Bloat from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhatten Island * Madame Mousey from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Mr. Slate from The Flintstones * Dr. Greed from The Fearless Four * Plankton from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Barn Owl from Once Upon a Forest * Aunt Pristine Figg from Tom and Jerry: the Movie * Mr. Lickboot from Tom and Jerry: the Movie * Darkheart from Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation * The Wizard of Wonderland from The Care Bears: Adventures in Wonderland * Widimer from Dogtanian and the Three Muskhounds * The Pirate Ghosts from Garfield's Halloween Adventure * El Supremo from Freddie as F.R.O.7 * Tzekel-Khan from The Road to El Dorado * The Widow from The Magic Riddle * Nekron from Fire & Ice * The Emperor of the Night from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night * Grundel Toad from Thumbelina * Zigzag the Guard Vizier from The Thief and the Cobbler * The Weasel from Garfield and Friends * Dangerous Dan from Heckle and Jackle * Team Rocket from Pokemon * Devimon from Digimon * Lord Balthazar from The Smurfs * Coco LaBouche from Rugrats in Paris the Movie * Megatron from Transformers the Movie * Lord Maliss from Happily Ever After * Joe from Help I'm a Fish * Baron Slias Greenback from Danger Mouse * Dick Dastardly from Dastardly And Muttley In Their Flying Machines * Thrax from Osmosis Jones * Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Messina from Freddie as F.R.O.7 * Hexxus from FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant * Puppetino from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night * Stormella from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer the Movie * The Drej Queen from Titan A.E. * Queen Gnorga from A Troll in Central Park * Pinky and the Brain from Pinky and the Brain * Holli Would from Cool World * The Dragon from The Pagemaster * Tyler from Heavy Metal 2000 * King Haggard from The Last Unicorn * The Duke of Zill from Felix The Cat the Movie * Pharaoh Rameses from The Prince of Egypt * Mr. Beetle from Thumbelina * Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin * Larson Petty from ALF * Red from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Belladonna from An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Caractacus P. Doom from Avenger Penguins * Sir Oswald from Sooty's Amazing Adventures * King Bombo from Gulliver's Travels * Monsieur Grochoux from 1001 Gags of Stiff and Hercules * Hydia from My Little Pony the Movie * The Wicked Witch of the East from Lion of Oz * The Monstars from Space Jam * Dennis from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Russ Cargill from The Simpsons Movie * The Demon from Rock and Rule * The Great Animal from The Swan Princess * The Nightmare King from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland zXT2wEjh4go